


Bruise Pristine

by lalejandra



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bruises, Comeplay, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Nipples, biting, bruises and bruise-pressing, bloodplay, comeplay, marking, holding down, blow jobs, what the hell else do you need for a summary?





	Bruise Pristine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on twitter for @herm_ette & then tried to reply to a bunch of comments about it and was told that I'd exceeded twitter's posting limit for the day. Did you know there was a posting limit? I did not. All in the service of porn about nipples & marking; I regret nothing.
> 
> NOTE FROM 2018: This is neither of us's twitter handles anymore.

**octette** six hours later: still want to talk to @herm_ette about nipples.

 **herm_ette** @octette ;ksjdf GO GO GO

 **octette** @herm_ette it's just that in opposition to spencer's puffy nipples, brendon's nipples are SO FLAT. and brown. and flat. even hard!

 **herm_ette** @octette what conclusions can you draw from this?

 **octette** @herm_ette well, probably the other person in this equation -- your choice, pick anyone! -- thinks brendon's nipples aren't that sensitive. maybe they don't fool around that much with brendon's nipples. nbd, right? some dudes just aren't into nipples...

Then: the night when Brendon clips the thing to below his nipple! And LEAVES IT ON ALL THROUGHOUT POST-SHOW. Of course, Spencer is _really_ into his nipples. And Brendon's nipples. nipples in general. He likes to suck and bite. He likes to bruise _around_ the nipples, too -- that whole area! On all people, he's not fussed. So he's kind of disappointed that Brendon seems to not be into it when Spencer, like, licks his nipples or whatever. But this is _Brendon_ , nipples aren't a dealbreaker! Spencer totally watches Brendon do that and is like, fuck, wow, he really _doesn't_ feel anything around there! huh!

 **herm_ette** @octette yessssss, how does it make Spencer feeeeeel? Does he think damn, no way would I be able to stand that? Or...

Maybe in the bathroom, he gives his own nipples a little surreptitious rub and shivers a little. BUT LATER, OKAY? LATER THEY ARE IN THE HOTEL!!

Spencer keeps watching him, like, out of the corner of his eye! Because unlike what most people think, they do _not_ spend hotel nights fucking. They spend hotel nights taking long showers and doing laundry and eating real food and starfishing it up on giant hotel beds.

But tonight Spencer really wants to press those bruises. Spencer wants to bite down right where Brendon had clipped that tag, leave his own bruise on _top_ of the first bruise. He knows Brendon is into a little bit of pain -- he likes to be scratched, he likes biting but... that might be a little intense for them. Spencer doesn't know. Usually they just jerk each other off and make out. Every once in a while, they fuck and it's always hard and nasty and Spencer loves it, but. Yeah. Biting down on Brendon's bruise? That might freak his bro out. Fuck. Spencer is going to have to take an extra long shower and twist his own nipples until they are red.

 **herm_ette** @octette (My mouth is actually watering right now, fyi)

Whose wouldn't be? Brendon's skin is dark enough that bruises don't always show up, so for the bruise to be right there... that thing was on _tight_. And Brendon kept _playing with it_ , twisting it around, unclipping and reclipping.

 **herm_ette** @octette *__________________* I hope he actually does, and then when he gets out of the shower they're too tender to put a shirt on

Spencer is not really one for walking around without a shirt, not like Brendon, but... fuck, nothing can touch his nipples now. But! It doesn't matter, not at all, because when he gets out of the shower, Brendon is lying on the bed, totally naked, jerking off. And instead of his left hand playing with his balls or his hole, he's got his left hand pressed to the bruise, twisting his nipple. At that point, Spencer drops his towel, crawls onto the bed, and sets his teeth in. He doesn't worry about being gentle; he doesn't worry about scaring Brendon off. He just sinks his teeth into that fucking bruise, feels how hot the skin is, sucks hard to bring more blood.

Brendon shouts and comes, but Spencer doesn't lift up off his nipple, just keeps biting and sucking. Brendon's making noise with every inhale and exhale; Spencer pushes his hand out of the way and gets a hand around Brendon's dick -- it's going soft and it's covered in come and Spencer is so torn, because he wants to keep biting Brendon's skin, but he also wants to get his mouth around Brendon's dick. His jerks it a little, squeezing, lifts his teeth.

"Fuck fuck fuck," says Brendon on a breath and his hips jerk.

"More?" asks Spencer. He moves his hand from Brendon's dick down to his balls. Brendon _loves_ to have his balls played with.

"More more more more --" chants Brendon; Spencer keeps a light touch on his balls and sets his teeth in the bruise again, tries to keep the pressure even, lets his tongue push against the skin he's sucking into his mouth. He gets his legs under him and uses his other hand to push down on one of Brendon's wrists, hold him down. He gets a finger into Brendon's hole and Brendon keens under him, his whole body pushing up. Spencer pushes him back down, holds him down, and Brendon pants out, "Yes, yes, hold me down, fuck fuck fuck --"

Shit, Spencer needs, like, six more hands. He straddles Brendon -- he jerked off in the shower but he's hard again, and he grinds his hard dick into Brendon's soft one, using his whole body to hold Brendon down while he scrapes his teeth over Brendon's nipple and the bruise.

"Bite me," begs Brendon, "please, Spence, don't tease, fuck, don't --"

Spencer bites again this time right on Brendon's nipple and he can feel Brendon convulsing under him; if Brendon wasn't soft, Spencer would think he'd come again.

"Fuck," he moans against Brendon's skin. Brendon's sweaty and his skin is boiling hot and the bruise is almost purple and Spencer just wants to _keep biting_ , wants to mark Brendon up.

"Yes, mark me up," Brendon says when Spencer says this out loud. "Fuck, mar --" Spencer cuts him off; he is so fucking hard, he just wants to hump Brendon and come all over his bruises.

But he holds off and says, "I mark you up, everyone's gonna know you're mine, Bden."

And that shit is intense, and Spencer almost doesn't want to have said it, the way Brendon goes still underneath him. But fuck it. Spencer loves him, they're best friends, he's not going to just fucking do anything without Brendon knowing what they are really doing, what's happening inside Spencer's head.

But Brendon, he looks at Spencer and his whole face is open, he's letting Spencer see everything. Everything. And Spencer takes in one shaky breath and then another, and then leans down to press his mouth against Brendon's gently, and when he pulls away, Brendon says, his voice scratchy, "Everyone already knows I'm yours, Spence, I'm -- fuck, I'm already yours."

Spencer wants to come all over Brendon and rub it in, Spencer wants to write SPENCER'S on Brendon's forehead, he wants to post to twitter and tumblr and text Ryan and wear a t-shirt that says "Mrs Urie" in sparkly letters.

Instead, he lets out a long breath and says, "Fuck, you're mine, you're _mine_ ," and bites down savagely on Brendon's other nipple, getting his whole mouth around Brendon's tiny, flat nipple, digging his teeth in to make a circle around it, biting, holding Brendon down until he feels Brendon's skin give, feels Brendon sink into the bed and let go, go limp.

When he lifts up, some of Spencer's teeth marks are red with smeared blood, but some are purple with bruising. Spencer moves to right above the circle of teeth marks and sets his teeth again, moves his mouth to make sure it bruises, bites hard. He's ignoring his dick, because he wants the fucking marks, wants his hands to hold Brendon down. He grabs Brendon's wrists and drags them up, pushes his thumbs into the soft middles of Brendon's wrists.

He moves up to Brendon's shoulder and has to decide: does he mark Brendon's shoulder where everyone really could see? Or does he move over to the space that would be covered by any of Brendon's tank tops?

"Are you mine?" he says seriously. Brendon's head is tilted back, and Spencer wants, he wants, he wants Brendon's throat in his mouth, he _wants_.

"Yes," gasps Brendon and bucks up against Spencer.

"No, really, I -- Brendon, really --" Spencer breaks off and buries his face in Brendon's neck, holding Brendon down with his whole body -- every time Brendon shudders, Spencer feels it, feels it on his own sore nipples, feels it against his cock.

"Yours, yours," says Brendon. He's taking in huge gusts of air, his body is boiling hot against Spencer's, and Spencer repeats it --

"Yours," he mutters into Brendon's skin. "Yours."

"Yours," Brendon says back. "Do it, do it, Spence, do it, fuck, I want -- do it."

Spencer does it. He bites Brendon on his shoulder, on his neck, on his throat. He bites at Brendon's collarbone on both sides, leaves bruises and teeth marks, leaves a trail over Brendon's skin, sucks everywhere until he can see the bruising, scrapes his teeth, licks up the blood around Brendon's nipples, leaves his mark everywhere. He sucks light hickeys down Brendon's sternum, darker ones on Brendon's stomach, and by the time he gets to Brendon's cock, Brendon's hard again. Spencer wants to fuck him, wants to turn him over and mark his ass.

They've never talked about being monogamous -- Spencer doesn't think they've ever even talked about being _together_ , they just _are_ ; he doesn't know if this 'I'm yours, I'm yours' shit is Brendon's blissed-out-on-pain version of pillowtalk, but he doesn't care. He will _make_ Brendon be his, he will make Brendon take his marks, he'll lick up Brendon's sweat and blood and press on the bruises, stop Brendon in the middle of the bus and bite down on his neck, freshen the bruise every day so that everyone who sees Brendon knows he belongs to someone, belongs to _Spencer_.

"You wanna be fucked?" he says, instead of saying what he _really_ wants to.

But, fuck, he's just like everyone else, always underestimating Brendon, because Brendon shakes his head and says challengingly, "I thought you were gonna mark me, Spence. Make me yours." He runs his finger over the nipple Spencer bruised, the ring of teeth marks, licks the blood off his fingers. "Mark me."

Spencer can't take his eyes off the purpling bruise, the blood sluggishly coming up _still_ , the way Brendon is pressing on the bruise, pressing hard.

"Fuck," he says, and crawls up Brendon's body. He straddles Brendon's torso and takes his cock in hand and it's just a few strokes before he's coming on Brendon, on Brendon's open fucking wound, on Brendon's bruises, on Brendon's _nipples_.

Brendon rubs his fingers through Spencer's come, rubbing it in, licks it off his fingers. Spencer wonders if it's mixed with Brendon's blood, leans down to taste, finds the circle of his teeth marks under the come, moves slightly to the left, and bites again. Sucks, licks the come off, cleans Brendon.

"Fuck, make me come," says Brendon.

"You're a fucking sweet talker," Spencer answers, and slides down Brendon's body to take his dick in.

Spencer sucks Brendon's dick into his mouth; he fucking loves the size of Brendon's dick, the way it fits perfectly into his mouth, barely hitting the back of his throat, the way Spencer can just close his eyes and suck and it's so comforting, which he knows is a little fucked up, like Brendon's his own personal pacifier or something, but -- whatever the fuck, Spencer fucking loves it, loves that Brendon can come a bunch of times, too, because it means his dick already tastes like his come, and Spencer doesn't care if it's gross -- there's just the refrain in his head as he sucks, as Brendon comes down his throat: _mine mine mine mine mine --_

Spencer rests his sweaty head on Brendon's thigh. "Don't bite my dick," Brendon says.

Spencer laughs a little. "My jaw hurts. I don't even want to bite a steak right now." He looks up and sees Brendon propped up on his elbows, looking down at Spencer.

"I'm just saying," Brendon says seriously, "that's a line for me. No dick biting."

"But anywhere else biting?" Spencer asks. Brendon looks way more thoughtful than Spencer could be if he'd just come a second time

And then he says, "I dunno, no one's ever bitten my balls."

Spencer feels his mouth start to actually water, but his jaw really does hurt, so he just says, "Maybe we'll try that some time."

Brendon gives him a big fucking grin -- like Spencer could have said anything else? What? -- and reaches out to run a hand through Spencer's sweaty hair.

"You need a shower," he says.

" _You_ need a shower," counters Spencer, because at least Spencer showered off all his show sweat already; all that's left is come, and he's not in a rush to get rid of it, even though he knows eventually it will dry and get itchy.

"Together," says Brendon, like there was any doubt.

"Fuck," groans Spencer when he tries to move. It was a rough show, and now his muscles are all fucked to hell again. When he finally stands up, he looks over at Brendon, who's watching him, eyes bright.

"Shower, then massage?" offers Brendon.

"Fuck yes," says Spencer gratefully. "Then food."

"Fooooood," agrees Brendon.

He makes it into the bathroom before Spencer, because Spencer stops to kick Brendon's dirty, sweaty clothes into a pile in the corner for Zack to give to housekeeping later. When he gets into the bathroom, the shower is on and starting to steam up the room, and Brendon's admiring himself in the mirror.

"You want me to wear a sign that says 'Spencer was here'?" asks Brendon, grinning. He touches the bruise Spencer left over his adam's apple -- no hiding that, maybe not even with stage makeup, and every time Brendon talks, he'll feel it.

"Whatever," Spencer says gruffly, suddenly embarrassed. He's not sure why. Maybe because... because he _does_ , in fact, want Brendon to wear a sign. Whatever, that is totally fucking normal.

"I would," says Brendon, so casually that there is no fucking way he actually feels casual about it. Spencer whips his head around, almost loses his balance climbing into the giant hotel tub.

"Brendon --" he starts, but Brendon doesn't let him finish.

"I'm just. I know we don't. I don't even know if you." Spencer watches as Brendon presses a hand to his nipple, the left one, the one over his heart. Finally he just says -- softly, so softly -- "Yours. If you. Uh. Want me."

Spencer steps back out of the shower, wet and shivering, and pulls Brendon to him.

" _If_ I want you?" He jerks Brendon closer, puts a hand behind Brendon's head. "Mine," he says, and kisses Brendon hard -- then pulls back and bites down on Brendon's mouth, on Brendon's plump pink lips, pulls Brendon's hair and uses one hand to twist one of Brendon's nipples.

"Mine," he says again, insistently.

"Yours," agrees Brendon immediately.

(Later, it turns out Spencer's jaw is _not_ too tired to chew steak. Brendon calls foul and demands a mark on his ass. Spencer obliges.)

  



End file.
